


Une seule Main

by commandantKuzco



Series: dark confinement [1]
Category: dark students
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Twitch - Freeform, briseuse de coeurs, chef d'oeuvre, dieu m'a donné la foi, larusso
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: Je suis heureuse d'enfin ouvrir ce recueil par écrire sur mes deux muses.
Relationships: Sardoche/Elona
Series: dark confinement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734586
Kudos: 1





	Une seule Main

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elona/gifts).



> Je suis heureuse d'enfin ouvrir ce recueil par écrire sur mes deux muses.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Elona avait souhaité garder sa vie personnelle privée. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas l'intéret de s'afficher sur les réseaux sociaux, elle avait toujours été une fille discrète et comptait le rester.  
C'était sans compter la fierté incachable que son amant lui portait.  
« "nan mais c pas possible qu'avec UNE MAIN je provoque autant de plaisir, d'ailleurs je vous ai pas parlé de ma nouvelle copine..."  
Elona qui mettait toujours twitch en fond sonore, en avala de travers son omelette au ketchup.  
Cette relation était de toute surprise pour elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé d'interet envers les mièvreries que semblaient apporter les relations romantiques.  
Depuis sa rencontre avec Andréas, elle avait été désarçonnée, elle, qui disait n'aimer que bouzigouloum, se retrouvait à découvrir toutes sortes de nouvelles sensations et doutes.  
Car bien qu'épanouissante, cette relation la submergeait sous un torrent de doutes. Devait-elle faire l'amante secrète ou bien assumer d'être la bien-aimée de ce fameux streamer ?  
Elle avait fait son choix mais a priori, il n'avait pas bien été compris.  
Elle toussa fortement pour déloger son omelette qui l'avait étouffé, et saisit son téléphone, elle contempla quelques instants son fond d'écran.  
Elle et Andréas souriant à la dernière grand réunion de ses amis. Elle ne se rappelait pas qui avait pris la photo, mais se rappelait qu'elle avait passé une si bonne soirée en compagnie de ceux qu'elle aimait et avait été si contente de voir que ses amis appréciaient déjà son tout nouveau copain à la première rencontre.  
Elle commença a écrire un message, bouillonnante de rage, elle savait que les avis sur son amoureux étaient controversés, c'est pourquoi ils en étaient venus à la conclusion de garder leur relation secrète aux yeux du grand public afin de ne pas attirer la haine et la jalousie.  
« Je croyais que nous avions convenus que ni mon nom ni mon existence ne serait dévoiler sur tes streams, néanmoins tu viens de le faire, merci, la confiance règne? »  
Elle pressa le bouton d'envoi puis lança son téléphone sur le canapé.  
Bien décidée à faire une sieste pour se faire descendre sa colère, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme une masse.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les lumières étaient tamisés dans son petit appartement, et une couverture était posée sur elle. Elle se redressa, les yeux en trou de bite, ils s'écarquillèrent brusquement quand elle vit qu'il y avait une personne dans sa cuisine.  
« -Andréas ? Sard'?! »  
Le jeune homme s'approcha du canapé et vint s'asseoir sur le sol à ses côtés.  
« -Ouaip. Ecoute, je suis désolée, j'aurai pas dû aller contre ton choix et je suis désolée, c'est juste que... J'essaie d'être honnête envers ma commu, et si je dois prétendre que je t'aime pas, c'est mentir et je vois pas comment je peux le supporter »  
Il fixait le sol quand Elona posa sa main sur son épaule.  
« -c'est pas si grave, ça serait pas rester secret toute notre vie façon, mais j'aurai aimé être au courant, c'est tout   
-toute notre vie ? »  
Il la regardait avec cette lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Elle haussa les épaules et décida que cette interrogation se rajouterai à la tornade de doute qui l'emportait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce jeune homm qui avait volé le cœur.


End file.
